


Annie's song by John Denver

by Whalien_stote



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing, Song fic, i will reread it in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whalien_stote/pseuds/Whalien_stote
Summary: Alex and Henry talks, until they are not anymore."Would you allow me this dance you highness?"Henry accept.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Kudos: 24





	Annie's song by John Denver

**Author's Note:**

> i amsorry if there is any errors its 3 am for me. i will reread it in the morning to proof read it.

It was a cold night out, rainy and greyish like London was known for. The drizzling of the rain was gentle against the window but it was still making its way in the space between them. A space that Alex just wanted to cross and let himself be engulfed in Henry’s warm, pliable body. To the pitter patter was added a playlist of soft old songs. Alex didn’t care about them much, it was just background noise for the both of them. Like when they would talk in the piano room while Henry would play at the same time. 

Actually, that's what they have been doing for the past hours, talking about the past and about feelings like they sometimes do. Now it was face to face though, bare and vulnerable. They could finally reconfort each other with loving glance and tender touches. It was a lot. For Alex, and he thought for Henry too. Though, he was telling himself they were getting better at this, at communicating feelings. It was a long way but after all they went through together, it was just normal to finally open freely without needing a nudge from the other. Alex was realising that at the same time as Henry was saying it.

“You know how you didn’t even call me  _ baby _ to make me ‘spill the tea’” 

“Well it was about time you highness.” A pause only disturbed by the rain. 

“You asshole.” Two smiles were welcoming each other. 

“You love me.” The one painting Henry’s face was blooming like a flower, slowly, elegantly. 

“Yes I do.” And this. This was still a punch in the gut and a shovel in Alex’s mind every time he heard Henry say that he liked him,  _ loved  _ him. The FSOTUS couldn’t believe the luck he had to have this absolute walking Apollo, nerdy hopeless romantic actually  _ wanting _ him. A breath was still at the back of his throat when he coaxed at his answer. “Of course you do. Everybody does.” It was snarky and before he knew it he said it. Old selfs die hard. But Henry’s smile just grew wider. 

“But I love you more than any else.” If Alex wasn’t melting before that he sure was now. So much in fact that he made him shut his mouth. The smile in front of him changed into a knowing smirk. At the same time, a new song came on the small speaker by their feet. Alex actually recognized the song in second even though his brain was trying to produce any thoughts after that cheesy line his boyfriend said. Calling Henry his boyfriend still sounded like a fantasy story to Alex but he didn’t care much as he stood up from his position laying on the prince’s bed. 

“Wait.” Henry looked at him intrigued but let Alex reach out to his phone and started the song again. When the soft melody came out again of the speaker, the first son crawled out of bed and extended his hands toward his lover. “Would you allow me this dance your highness?” 

There was a new smile on Henry’s face now. It was soft and a little bit bashful and a lot like a teenager just asked if their crush could kiss them. He didn’t back out though. THe prince just tilted his chin and took the other’s hand in his. 

Alex pulled him out of bed, with enough force that their chest met each other. Even with fabric between them, it was still electrifying. 

_ You fill up my senses. _

Having Henry hovering over him was still an annoyance sometime but Alex was learning to appreciate more and more. Like right now, even though he was the one who asked, he let the prince lead. And he would lie to you if he told you that looking up into the ocean that was Henry’s eyes was bothering him. 

_ Like a night in a forest _

And it will be a bigger lie if he told you that having Henry undivided attention in the late hour of the night, with only rain and slow songs to remind them of the universe between them, was not doing things to him. 

_ Like the mountains in springtime _

They looked into each other's eyes and they started going back and forth in slow waves, right to left, left to right. Henry's gigantic hands were on Alex's body and that’s all that was on his mind, that and how the song was a little bit too relatable. 

_ Like a walk in the rain _

Henry took his hand, letting his fingers run between Alex’s own. They tangled into each other. The skin contact made Alex take in a breath. It was intoxicating. He could smell the rain out of Henry with the usual clean and grassy one that never washed out of him.

_ Like a storm in the desert _

Alex could feel all his emotions from just those slow waves, and loving glances and tender touch, burn inside of him, moving like molten lava and just wanting to burst out of him. 

_ Like a sleepy blue ocean _

But then, Henry’s eyes got amused and mischievous. Before Alex could react, the prince guided him into a turn. It was messy because the first son wasn’t prepared for it. But it must have been adorable nonetheless if he only went by Henry’s smile and the look in his eyes when Alex faced him again. 

_ You fill up my senses _

_ Come fill me again _

A laugh escaped him and he couldn’t help himself when he pressed his forehead against Henry’s shoulder. The other just put his arms around his waist, making sure that Alex was drowning in Henry. The world could be dying right now, he didn’t care. 

_ Come, let me love you _

After a moment, Alex nudged a little, asking for freedom. Henry gave it to him, while keeping his hands on the first son's hips. The other,s head wasn’t on the shoulder anymore, and brown eyes were meeting blue ones. Alex just let his hands glaze up against Henry’s chest, until reaching his jaw, settling at the angle of it. The space between them closed, lips against lips and heart against heart. While taking a breath Alex exhaled three little words.

“ I love you.”

_ Let me give my life to you _

And he meant them like the first time he said them. 


End file.
